Invention relates to methods for water removal from oil, oil products, gas condense, and liquid hydrocarbons, and to apparatuses for methods implementation.
A method, which is mostly similar to the present invention by dehydration degree, allows the separation of disperse water phase from a hydrocarbon medium by passing the latter through a device containing three beds of filtering materials. In the first and in the third bed the hydrocarbon medium passes through a fibrous polymer material with hydrophobic properties allowing to retain and thus separate disperse water phase. In the second bed finely dispersed water drops are enlarged on a coalescing material (FR 2551671 AI, B 01 D 17/04, 1985). However, polymer materials such as polypropylene and polyacrylonitrile, used to separate disperse water phase in the prototype, are known to change their properties, when interacting with hydrocarbons. These changes often result in the filtering bed deformation and thus separation worsening, which is obviously a disadvantage of the prototype method.